The Dark Outlaw
by EvilRegalHood
Summary: The First chapter is current time - The next few chapters will be flashbacks (mark accordingly) and then we will be back in real time. I hope you enjoy it! **This Story will be from Regina's POV unless noted otherwise in the chapter.**
1. The Price

5 years later in the Enchanted Forest...  
I start to pace back and forth in front of my mirror, this is it. I am finally going to win and ruin their happy ending. I turn to the mirror "Show him to me" I see Rumpelstiltskin he is in the forest, I smirk. Huh out in the open today Dark one. I grab my mother's Grimoire as I see my father in the mirror walking into my room. I turn to him and guilt slams into my chest knowing what I am going to do. I hide my pain and smile at him.

"Father, is everything alright? I thought you would be out today?" His eyes sad seeing through my facade.

"Regina you must stop this. You cannot keep living your life this way. Vengeance is not the answer, nothing good can come of this."

I clench my jaw and look at him knowing I will lose the last thing I love to attain my revenge. He doesn't know, doesn't understand the pain."I told you I am not discussing this with you anymore. You either support me or you don't but stay out of my way … please"  
He puts his hand on his head, I know I am breaking his heart. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I need for him to hate me. If he doesn't how can I go through with this? How could I kill my own father? I open my eyes and fix them apathetically on his face. "This is the only way for me to be happy". He goes to say something and I raise my hand silencing him.

"Did you hear what I said to you? I am DONE talking about this." I turn walking out on the balcony as I hear my father cry I disappear in a cloud of smoke and end up in the Forest.

I walk towards the river where I saw the Dark One would be and I search for him. I suppress my sadness…my guilt as I have become so good at doing and yell out for him. Nothing, not a sound. Where could he have gone? He was just here. I place my hands on my hips in frustration my anger taking over. "Dark One show yourself! I know you are here, are you that afraid of me that you have to hide?" I try to draw him out and see movement in my peripheral vision, I turn quickly hands up a fireball forming. He stands there smiling that Devil grin at me.

"I need your help. I need you to make good on our deal.

"Oh I know Dearie but I think I might need something else from you first. I am not done with you yet. You see…

I cut him off mid-sentence in dismay. Is he delusional? This has to be a joke, another test perhaps. I look at him and his face shows no hint of humor. My heart starts to race, I flex my hands feeling magic feed off the rage coursing through me. He can't do this, he can't go back on our deal. I have done it all for him … I have killed for him and this is how he repays me? With another "favor", no not this time. This stops now.

"Rumpelstiltskin you will help me! I have done everything you have asked of me!" I cried

"Oh but Dearie you are mistaken, I will do no such thing. This curse you want to enact...the dark curse it does nothing for me so why would I want that?" Rumple laughed and sat on a tree stump.  
I pace back and forth as my blood boils, the magic flows through me. I have done everything deceived, stolen, killed for him and he won't do this for was part of our deal, he was supposed to keep his end of the bargain. How was I supposed to get my revenge on Snow white and her pathetic Prince Charming? My stomach goes in knots at the very thought of them. I turn to him infuriated.

"I need that potion you don't understand, without it I cannot get my happy ending!" I stand there watching him look at me as if he has heard nothing that I have been saying to him over the past 5 years. He knows everything about me, he knows what this means to me. How could he just sit there and have no reaction, no emotion.

"You are the darkest soul I have ever had the displeasure of encountering. You use people for your own agenda and make deals, but you always find a loophole out of them that benefits only you!" I watch him get up slowly and walk around me, like a hunter watching its prey. He makes me skin crawl, I feel the darkness rise inside of me that I have been trying so hard to control. I reach my hand out unsuspectingly and he grips my fist and squeezes hard. Tears form in my eyes from the pain and I scowl at him.

"You will help me or I will come after you every single day for the rest of your life. Do you understand? You will have no peace, always looking over your shoulder. Dark one or not do you really want that?"

I look at him questioningly waiting for any sign he may falter. We stand off against each other for what seems to be like an eternity but I don't back down, I can't not when I am so close. He releases my hands and backs up laughing manically. I shake my head at him and this is nothing new. Sometimes he is completely brilliant and others well it is almost as if he forget who he is, he eyes go black. "Rumpelstiltskin" I say my voice shaky. I slowly approach him as he watches my every move. He won't kill me ... he can't ... right? I nervously await his response my face blank of any emotion. If there is one thing I learned it is to never show any signs of weakness otherwise you have already lost. I grow tired of his games

"I am the Evil Queen, have you forgotten I will make your life Hell and lock you back in the dungeon" I pull out a vile of squid ink and smirk at him, recognition flashes across his face as his head shakes slightly.

"Dearie there is no need for that, a deal is a deal. I will tell you where to find what you need."

I breathe in deeply relief floods over me. This is it I am about to get everything I want ... what I need to avenge Daniel. I turn away as the thought of him crosses my mind. I look into the forest trying to remember more, it happens every time. Blackness...I can't remember, I try but always fail. How could I forget him, part of my life? It doesn't make sense. I have tried spells and potions nothing brings back the years I have lost. I compose myself and turn around smiling.

"Well, that was easy wasn't it? What do I need to do?" He hands me a map, I look at him incredulously. This has to be a joke. I have to see HER, last I heard Maleficent was in some black hole of a depression. I look at him waiting for him to tell me what I really have to do, where to really find the curse. He looks at me with that twisted smirk I have grown so accustomed to seeing. He will tell me the truth, even if I have to make him. I see the dagger by the tree and lunge for it but he is faster. He is gone and I turn the dagger at my throat I gasp as the blade touches my skin.

"Now what did you think you were going to do with this ... Dearie?" His eyes look through me. What have I done, he is going to kill me. I hear a rustle in the brush behind me and see Rumpelstiltskin get distracted and I see an opportunity. With everything I have I plunge my hand into his chest taking a grip on his heart.

A look of disbelief crosses his face and I smile "No DEARIE what were YOU going to do?"

I grab the dagger and release his heart slowly backing up. Holding the dagger at arm's length I yell out "You WILL tell me what I want to know. Where do I find the Dark Curse?!"

I notice the confusion on Rumpelstiltskin's face. That is when I hear it. A man he is yelling my name from the forest behind me. It is a trick I know it, he has done this before trying to distract me. I feel the breeze from behind me as an arm wraps around my waist tossing me to side and grabbing the dagger from my hand. The squid ink slips from my tips and lands on Rumpelstiltskin, he can't move. I fall to the ground and hit my head, as I look up everything is foggy I can't make out who this Hooded stranger is. I believe him to be crazy as I see him approaching what he knows to be the Dark One. I can't balance myself to get up fast enough to stop him. I try to yell to him to stop, if the squid ink fades he will die.

"Dark One, I have watched you torment her for too long" he says enraged holding the dagger out in front of him. "You will never taint her with your darkness again!"

"I pull myself up onto my feet using the tree for support. I move to the left trying to get a closer look at the stranger. He lunges for the Dark One and I fear for his life, he has no idea what he is about to do.

"Nooooooooo" I yell as I watch the dagger plunge into his heart.

The darkness seeps from the wound. I see it rise and encase the stranger. It is too powerful he can't escape, he sealed his fate. He turns to me slowly, we make eye contact and every word he speaks cuts me deeply.

"Regina … I am sorry I couldn't save you sooner… I had to do this. It was the only way.

Visions dance through my mind trying to break free. I close my eyes and am flooded with years of hidden memories, lost emotion. I know him, this man was Daniel's best friend. The one who taught me to love again after I lost myself when Daniel died. He was everything, I loved him deeply with every fiber of my being …. My one weakness.

"I speak softly "Robin….no…." I watch the darkness consume him.

His eyes sad he speaks to me "I couldn't let you go through with this. I knew **the price** and I didn't care. I would give my life for you every single day for you to remember who you really are.

Tears fill my eyes as he collapses to the ground the last fragments of darkness taking him. I run to him and kneel down taking his face in my hands. Tears fall down my face as guilt fills my heart. This is my fault. I did this to him. I made myself forget him, forget us and all he wanted to do was save me from myself.

"I will save you I promise, Robin I love you"

He looks at me with cold empty eyes "I don't need your help"

He pulls away from me and stands up, he picks up the dagger he steps back. I look up at him seeing the emptiness in his eyes. He laughs … it doesn't sound like him, not anymore. The sound pierces through me shattering my heart. He disappears and I collapse in on myself sobbing feeling my heart break all over again.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter - Be Easy this is my first FF Post - Flashback scenes to be posted soon to fill in the backstory XX - EvilRegalHood


	2. Young Love (Flashback 1)

*Flashback 7 years ago in the Enchanted Forest*(Regina's POV)

I put on my riding pants, Jacket and boots running my fingers through my hair I braid it back. I turn and look in the mirror smiling knowing I will see him again today. I remember the way he looked at me yesterday, how his hand grazed mine as he took Rocinante's reins from me. He was always at the stables. He took care of the horses during the day and at night he was known to travel through the forest with the others. He was different though, he wasn't a thief, there were no wanted posters with his picture on them…he made me different. I have known him many years but over the past 8 months everything has changed. Secret meetings, stolen kisses and romantic picnics hidden deep in the forest is what I have come to live for. I walked outside and headed to the stable. I felt her presence before she said anything. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and turned around with a smile on my face "Hello Mother."

"Regina, where do you think you are going? I told you we were going into town today that King Leopold would be riding through" her arms were crossed in-front of her and she looked unamused.

"I will be back in time to leave, I am going for a ride mother" I spoke quickly as I turned on my heels and headed into the stable.

A moment later I felt myself unable to move, my arms frozen at my sides as a slowly turned back to my mother. She was using her magic on me, her daughter. I was helpless against her, powerless. My lip curled in disdain. I bit my tongue knowing I would not be able to win against her.

"Much better my darling daughter, now go inside clean yourself up and get dressed. This is not a discussion you will do as I say or I will make you. It is your choice Regina, just choose wisely."

I fall to the ground as she releases me, I look up her feeling betrayed. She smiles at me knowing she has won, she turns around and walks away. I am left in shock and disbelief. How did she get this way? I may not be perfect but I have always been the perfect daughter. I never caused her any trouble or heartache to deserve this. I stand up and brush myself off and head into the stable and see him standing there.

"Daniel…." His name falls from my lips.

I could see it written on his face. He overheard me fighting with my mother and when she stormed out leaving my defeated he was there to put me back together. He heard every word from behind the stable door from magic to marrying me off to some King. I was ashamed and embarrassed, I couldn't bear to let him see my like this. A broken girl alone with no one who loved her, I was a pawn in my mother's game. I went to pick up the saddle and place it on Rocinante, he stopped me placing his hand beneath my chin he lifted my head to him.

"Regina don't listen to her. You are beautiful, kind and strong in your own way. A little hard headed every now and then but that is why I fell in love with you" he spoke softly.

I looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. He loves me? He has never said those words to me before. I loved him too with my whole heart. It was like knowing you could live without someone but you didn't want to kind of love. His smile made me weak, with his hand on my cheek he leaned in to kiss me. I placed my hand over his and smiled at him as he kissed my forehead. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around me. I fell into him willingly needing his strength to keep myself from drowning. He was always there for me when I need him knowing what my mother would do if she found out about us. It never stopped him, he always showed up, always came back. He took my hand and walked over to Rocinante helping me up after him and we rode far away from the stables. It was the most exhilarating feeling, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him tightly. I didn't know where we were going but I didn't care. I wanted to leave and never come back, go far away and start over again. We started to slow down, I looked around the forest unsure of where we were. This place was new, we have never been here before. He helped me down and took my hand leading me through the brush towards a stream. The beauty of it all took my breath away, he had set up a picnic by the stream. I sat next to him on the blanket placing my hand in the water, it was calm…cool. I splashed up at him lightly and laughed. He looked at me smiling, I watched his expression transform he became serious.

"Regina I have to help the others that I travel with. A few men got hurt and they need me, I couldn't say no I am sorry." He looked down ashamed

"Daniel, I don't understand. I know you have loyalty to this … Robin? But you don't owe him anything, please don't do this. It isn't you, you can say no." I pleaded

He took my hand and spoke to me never breaking eye contact "I am in love with you Regina. I need you to try and understand why I have to do this. He is my best friend and he came to me for help. These men, they have become my family. We take care of each other that is just how it works. They live by a code and it is something I agreed to follow while they are here.

I nod my head slightly trying to understand but I don't. I lean in and kiss him as if to say I am alright with what he is going to do. Who in their right mind steals from the rich to give to the poor? It is generous notion and it is better than stealing for yourself but a thief is a thief. I push the thought aside wanting to enjoy the time have together now. I lay down my head resting on him and he runs his fingers through my hair I run my fingers along his forearm. I stare out passed the stream getting lost in my thoughts. For a brief moment I feel like something is missing, I am incomplete. I pull myself back as the feeling still lingers. I look up at Daniel and smile, happy to be with him.

We hear movement in the brush where the stream bends. My body tenses up as I expect to see my mother enraged. Much to my surprise Snow White the Kings daughter comes walking out smiling at me.

"Hello Regina, I wanted to see if ….". She pauses taking in the scene in front of her. Her lip quivers and tears fill her eyes. "I…I thought you loved my father….loved me? Why are you with this man? I don't understand."

I jump up and look down at Daniel, he knows we have been caught. I walk towards Snow White with purpose I reach out to hug her and she steps backs. Thoughts race through my mind, this girl is going to ruin everything. I need to get through to her somehow. I speak to her softly, my voice is shaky as I tell her that we should go for a walk so I can explain things to her. Lucky for me she agrees, I look back at Daniel as I take Snow White's hand to walk into the forest. We find a quiet area and we sit across from each other on a log. She is looking at me with tear filled eyes, my heart aches for her. She lost her mother and now I am causing her pain.

I take her hand in mine and smile at her "Snow, I am so very sorry for any pain I am causing you. The best I can do is try and make you understand how I feel. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you, you know that right?"

"Regina, I just don't understand. I thought you loved my father?" she had tears running down her cheeks as she spoke to me.

"Snow, your father is a great man and I do love him. He has always been very kind to me and my family. But I am in-love with Daniel, he is the man that I am supposed to be with." I smile as I say the words "He is my true love"

Snow smiles widely at the mention of true love and seems to be captivated by the thought of it. She speaks back to me softly "Your true love? Regina, do you believe everyone has a true love?"

I breathe easily. I can tell by the look on her face she is not going to say anything about what she saw. I put my arm around her and tell her how I believe there is a true love out there for everyone, especially someone like her who is so pure and compassionate. She hugs me tightly, I hug her back before watching her walk off. I sit there alone knowing what had to be done. Daniel had asked me to leave with him and I said no, afraid of what my mother would do. There is a way I can protect him, protect us both … the Dark One. There were many stories of this being throughout our land, they say it is like making a deal with the devil. If it means being with Daniel and away from my mother then it's worth it. Doubt flashes across my mind again and I try to push it away but it lingers…it always lingers. I stand up and dust myself off and walk back to Daniel. I see him gazing out into the stream, the sun reflects off him and he almost looks Angelic. I smile as he turns and looks at me, I sit down next to him trying to contain my excitement of what I am about to tell him. I am nervous, yet excited I need to leave this place. I throw the fear of the consequences out the door and kiss him deeply.

"Daniel, forget what I said, let's leave so we can be together. It was silly of me to think we could have a real future here. Meet me tonight, we can leave and never look back. I want to be with you, I love you" I look at him hopeful and then I see his hesitation. He couldn't have changed his mind already, it has only been a few days. He knows why I had to say no to him, to protect him, to protect us. He scratches the back of his head looking away from me. Oh no, this is it. I try and keep my composure as I wait for his response, a tear escapes my eye and I wipe it away quickly.

"Regina, I can't leave tonight…" he sounds pained as each word leaves his lips

Realization sets in and now I know why he cannot leave, why he isn't happy. This group of Men, they are in our way they are why we cannot leave. I don't know why he feels so indebted to this Robin. I know they have been friends since they were children but I have never even seen him. Sometimes I wonder if he is real or a figment of Daniel's imagination, then I remember all the wanted signs posted all over looking for him. I begin to feel bitter, this is our happiness, our time to be together. I sigh and rest against Daniel, I am unsure of what to say to him. He kisses the top of my head and tells me he loves me and I look up at him.

"Please don't look at me like that. You know I would love nothing more than to leave with you and we will, I promise you. Tomorrow meet me at our spot by the bridge, where we kisses for the first time." He brushes a piece of hair away from my face and tucks it behind my ear. "We will leave then and not look back. I love you Regina, and I will love you until the day I die.

I place my hand on his cheek and pull him into a kiss as what he just said sinks in.


	3. Forest Fire (Flashback 2)

**ROBINS POV:**

I'm leaning over the table at camp looking at the map to plan our attack. Little John sits next to me and has something to say every time I speak. I shake my head at him and ask if he wants to lead the heist we are planning, he looks at me and shakes his head.

He drives me out of my bloody mind. Every time I try to do the best thing for my men he has to add his two-sense. After the look I just gave him I am hoping this time he has learned his lesson and will stop questioning me.

I am already on edge knowing we are going after King Leopold's carriage. He won't miss what we take anyway, he has plenty of riches I smirk at the thought. I try to keep up my confidence, the last thing I need is for Little John to mention to Will I am skeptical of this plan.

The whole damn camp will go up in arms and we will lose our opportunity. I look up at the sun as it slowly sets, I look around camp ... he still isn't back yet. I swear if he went off with that Regina...I get distracted from my thought as the brush to my right moves and I draw my bow.

"Show yourself" *the sweat collects at my brow as I pull back the arrow ready to release. He begins to laugh as he emerges hands in the air ... Daniel.

"Old Friend, do you think that is wise? Last I recall you were asking for my help." He laughs at my agitation

"I told you we were to leave at sunset. Get your sword we head out at dusk" I turn and walk away from him to tell the men to gather their weapons.

I pull the flap to my tent up and walk inside and look up taking a deep breath. Shit, every time this happens. I sit on the stool place my elbows on my knees and rest my head in my hands and close my eyes.

I know stealing from the rich to give to the poor is a noble thing to do...isn't it ...am I just trying to make myself feel better for being a thief? I shake of my doubt and vow that this will be the final heist, well in this land anyway.

The majority of what we take we will give to the village, so many children, so much hunger. I swore to them that the Merry Men would help them and so we will, there is not time for self-pity or doubt. I hear footsteps outside my tent.

"Go away, I told you all to get your weapons and be ready to leave at dusk" I say coldly. I should have known he would walk in anyway.

"Robin stop worrying. You have done this hundreds of times and every time we come out victorious." Daniel looks nervous, I know he has been hiding something from me. I sit back and look up at him.

"Alright, let's hear it. We have been friends since we were children. I know something is going on, you are never around." I stand up and grab my bow and place my quiver over my shoulder.

"Friend, this is my last heist with you and the Men. I love her and I need to save her...protect her." I can see he feels he is betraying our code, but I know his heart is with her and I don't need his head somewhere else and being a liability.

I laugh and scratch the back of my head "This one has some kind of spell on you huh? It has been an honor to have you with us, you have kept to our code and never let us down. Now it's time for you to make your own path and follow it"

I reach out and grab his forearm as he grabs mine, we shake and nod at each other ... an understanding between brothers. I step out of my tent, Daniel at my side as my second we look at our men. I step up emitting confidence and speak to them.

"Brothers, this will be our last Heist in this land. I could not be more proud to know each and every one of you and have you stand by my side. We have one all the battles, now is the time to face OUR King and win the WAR. I have to warn you he has called Nottingham in with his men. They have been closing in on us, but there is one thing we know they don't and that is THIS FOREST" my voice grows louder "Do not cower when coming face to face with our enemy. We will save this village, we will save our people as we have promised. We have a Code of Honor ... Loyalty and most of all HOPE. Stay in formation watch each other's backs, we are strong together. Daniel will lead Little John and his Men at the top of the hill, the carriage will come from the North. Will come with me and gather your men, we will be on the ground." I see red as I say my final words "If you see Nottingham fight him off but do **NOT** kill him, _he is Mine_. LET"S GO MEN!"

They grab their weapons and cheer loudly. I look at Daniel and point North and he leads his Men up into the forest to the top of the hill, they disappear into the darkness. I put out the fire in the middle of the camp as Will checks everyone's weapons and we lead them into the Forest. I could maneuver this path with my eyes closed, nobody knows these parts better than I do.

We make our way to the point in the clearing marked on the map, we duck under the brush waiting. It has been too long, the carriage should have been here by now. I look at Will and he shrugs and walks out onto the pass Bloody Hell, will this bastard every listen to me. I look out to him and he shakes his head, nothing...not a damn thing out there. He heads back over to me and ducks back down behind the fallen tree.

I know the Royal Carriage was coming this way tonight, I had ears in the castle. I knew every damn move they made ... I look up at the hilltop after I hear shouting. _Shit they have been ambushed_. I turn and look at Will as he yells out to the Men, we all make our way to the other half of our group. I stand there in disbelief ... Nottingham and his men. I scowl and draw my bow hitting one of his men. The clank of the swords make me cringe, fists fly, my men ... his men are on the ground like savages fighting each other.

This is his fault ... he killed my parents and now he is Sheriff. He sees me walking towards him and gives me that cold grin that has become a permanent fixture on his smug face. I loathe everything about him ... and tonight he will take his last breath.

With everything I have I pull my arm back and swing my first forward cracking into his jaw. His head flies to the side and he spits out blood.

"Well Thief, look who has grown up after all these years. Too bad your parents aren't here to see you now" He laughs manically and lunges towards me.

I side step quickly before he can tackle me to the ground and I grab his shoulders and bring my knee up into his abdomen hard, and again as he falls to the ground. I kick him repeatedly as he gasps for air and I scream about my parents, revenge …. and justice. My blood runs cold through me, I feel nothing but rage and pure dark hatred. I hear someone screaming my name in the distance but my brain cannot register anything but this moment I am trapped in. I feel hands on my arms pulling me back as I try to break free and make my way back to Nottingham.

"Let me go, he deserves to die" I scream almost pleading. I look and see Daniel and Little John pulling me back as Nottingham's men help him to his feet. He looks like death and we make eye contact … I give him the same cold emotionless smile he had given me earlier. I watch and he pulls a small knife from his pocket and he brings his hand back. My eyes go wide realizing what he is about to do, it's too late he releases the knife aimed at my chest.

Everything happened so fast but it all looked like it was in slow motion. Daniel pushed me out of the way and now he was lying on the ground a knife in his chest, bleeding out. Flames spread throughout the clearing we were standing in, I yell for my men to retreat as I go to run to Daniel. The flames rise around Daniel inhibiting me from getting to him. I look at Little John and Will, we are the only ones surrounded by flames. I run to them trying to look for an opening to grab Daniel, we see a weak spot in the ever growing flames. Will and I run and hurdle over the lowest part of the flames we can find. I kneel next to Daniel, his breaths are shallow, and he is barely hanging on. We lift him and carry him to Little John who helps us get Daniel out from the flames. The three of us struggle as we carry him back to camp. All I can think the whole way there was that I should have let him leave with Regina earlier.

When we arrive at camp the men are wrapping their wounds, they grow silent seeing Daniel in his condition. He has been burned from the fire, and is bleeding out from his chest wound. We take him into his tent and place him down onto his bed. I send Will and Little John for water and bandages, within minutes Will is back and we are trying to clean Daniel up and asses his wounds. I tilt his head up and try to have him drink water but he is going in and out of consciousness. What have I done? I signed my best friend's death warrant by giving him the "code" speech and making him do this one last heist. Tears fall down my face as I look at Will and see he is crying too.

"You should go talk to the Men, this isn't look good." Will gets up and walks out and I hear him tell them what is happening and within seconds you hear the sounds of grown men crying.

I sit next to Daniel watching as he struggles to breath, it has been a while since he last spoke. I try to give him more water and make him as comfortable as possible. I shake my head angry, guilty and broken.

"Why would you be so stupid and get in my way? This is all my fault."

His eyes flutter open, he coughs, a small spray of blood on his breath* you'd have...done the same...for me.

I laugh incredulously "You are like my brother, of course I would. But you had someone to live for, I don't."

"You're right. We are brothers. We look out for each other. And that bastard Nottingham doesn't get to harm my brother...not now, not ever" he tried to catch his breath, his voice is raspy "It's not looking good is it?"

I cup my hands over my face not knowing what to say, how do I tell him he is dying ... I shake my head slightly, "I'm sorry"

He struggles to breath, it sounds gargled and I feel like someone has stabbed me in my chest. I hear him whisper and I lean in closer not understanding what he is trying to say. His voice is low, the word isn't clear. Realization hits me he is asking for her … Regina. He should have left with her earlier, I shouldn't have asked him to still come with us knowing that he wanted to leave with her... I know I have to find her for him.

"Daniel, where is she? How do I find her? I know we don't have much time I need to leave.

"Downstream...a clearing...she was to be waiting there" he chokes on each word as he pushes them out.

I stand up and call for Will. "I will find her and bring her back to you I promise."

I hope with everything I have in me that he lasts until I find her and bring her back to him. I tell Will to watch over him while I am gone. I turn and leave, I place my quiver over my shoulder grab my bow and pull up my Hood and walk into the darkness of the forest.

I watch her pace back and forth in the clearing waiting for Daniel, not knowing he will never come. I watch her look up at the moonlight, she is stunning in every way. I hear the sobs coming from her as she collapses to the ground and covers her face, she has lost hope in him. He told me he was supposed to save her and take her away from this land. I take a deep breath and step forward snapping a small branch under my boot. She stands up quickly staring into the darkness where I am watching her.

I walk out from the trees showing myself, my hood up and my head down. I have gone over this in my head how to tell Regina what has happened, but nothing sounds right. I know Daniel's time is short, but I doesn't want to seem insensitive. I hesitate and stop in my tracks taking a deep breath before I call out to her "Regina..."

She looks at me as if he has been waiting for ME and I see her start to run towards me. _Oh shit, she thinks I'm Daniel._ Before I can saying anything she crashes into me and her lips meet mine. My eyes widen at the suddenness of her kiss, but then electricity jolts through my body. I have never felt anything like this in all my life. However, my reverie is broken when I remember Daniel is dying back at camp.

I gently take Regina by the shoulders and push her back, pushing back my hood, revealing myself "Regina...it's Robin". She steps away from me and puts her hand over her mouth and gasps. Her expression turns angry and she glares at me.

"Robin how dare you! Where is Daniel .. .he was supposed to meet me here. You aren't letting him leave your Outlaws are you?" she takes a step back and really sees me for the first time, a broken man. Her voice shakes as the next words come out "Robin ... please ... no .. Where is he?

I put my hands up in surrender "He's hurt Regina...hurt badly. We need to hurry. Please, come with me."

"No, this is all YOUR fault ... What happened to him!? *she and slams against my chest, hitting me repeatedly each time getting softer as her sobs get louder. She is a beautifully broken and I watch as her world shatters beneath her, unable to keep her from drowning.

I hold her shoulders but I do not push her back. I want to comfort her, for Daniel's sake, but I know there is nothing I can do, so I simply let her hit me. As she calms I speak softly "We were on a heist...he saved my life Regina. He is a hero, and now he needs you. We don't have time to waste."

She looks up at me a nods slightly as if she can hear what I am saying, but unable to process my words. I take her hand and lead her back to my camp. When we arrive everyone is quiet when they see her, as she passes them they drop their heads in respect. I open the flap to Daniel's tent he is lying there, bleeding, burned and broken. I look at my friend, my brother as the guilt takes over. He gave his life for me and now I have to watch him die. I turn and leave the tent to give him what he asked... to say goodbye to his love.

 **REGINAS POV:**

I turn and see Robin leaving the tent, I turn and look at Daniel. He looks broken, lifeless... my heart aches and I collapse next to him and take his hand. I place my right hand on his forehead and move his hair off his face* Daniel, it's me I am right here...

His eyes open slowly and he tries to smile through the pain "Regina...I'm so sorry my love."

Shhh *I lean in and kiss him softly "You have to rest, I know you can get through this, we can ..." I feel my eyes begin to sting.

"No...Regina please. I don't know how much longer I have...I must..." he fights to push every word out to me

"No, don't say that. You are the strongest person I know...you will be alright "I try to smile and will him to get better. "Please Daniel ..." I bite my tongue to stop the tears, he reaches out to me and I take hold of his hand. I try to hold back my tears, I can't fall apart I need to be strong for him "Daniel I love you, how am I supposed to live without you?"

"Regina...our time together may have be fleeting, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. My story maybe ending, but yours...yours must go on. Promise me..." he turns his head to me and kisses my hand lightly

"No..." I shake my head and tears escape my eyes. "Daniel don't ...don't you say goodbye to me"

Regina... Promise me...you won't give in to despair. Promise...that you won't forget to live...Promise...that you will love again." He struggles to breath, but never breaks eye contact with me as he says every word.

I place my head on his chest "Daniel, please don't leave me here all alone. I need you..." I say through heart breaking sobs, tears streaming down my face

"I will always be with you...so long as you keep my memory here" he places his other hand over my heart "And no matter...where I go...I will always watch over you. Regina, you will never be alone.

I feel numb, empty I can't speak. I can't find the words to make this better...to make this easier. My ears start to ring and I keep my head on his chest and I cry. I hear someone come in and stand behind me but I don't turn to see who it is...I don't' care who it is. I want them out to leave us alone. I want Daniel to live, I want to wake up from this nightmare. I feel Daniel's grip on my hand is getting weaker and I know this is it … he is leaving me.

 **ROBINS POV:**

"Robin, is that you?" Daniel struggles to see who is in front of him.

I stand behind Regina seeing her completely broken. Yea, I am here. Do you need me to do something for you?

He tilts his head as if he is asking me to move closer to him. I take a few steps closer trying not to disturb Regina. I kneel down on the other side of him and he turns and whispers to me so she cannot hear him.

"Please brother...take care of Regina for me...protect her at all costs... _no matter what price may be_ … keep her safe"

"You have my word brother, I will protect her with my life always, _no matter what the price_ " I promise him

As I sit there watching to my best friend slip away and the love of his life shattered...completely and beautifully broken. I didn't know that would be the last thing we ever would say to each other. I watch and his hand falls to his side, the words fall from his lips "Regina … I will love you always" his body begins to go horribly still, and with one last breath, the light in his eyes is finally extinguished.


	4. Beginning: Forbidden Love (Flashback 3)

**6 Months after Daniel has passed (Regina's POV)**

I walk through the village I have come to love ... the village I have started to call home. The past six months of my life have been mentally and physically exhausting. I make my way to the well to fill a bucket of water and get lost in a memory...

* * *

At first having him around asking how I was and if I needed anything was the most irritating thing I have ever experienced in my life.  
Days passed and he left me alone in Daniel's tent after the burial. Those days were a blur, I was sad he was gone yet angry at him for leaving me. None of it made sense I just wanted him back. After the realization set in and I accepted he was gone, I sat in his tent looking through his journals of our days together. He wrote EVERYTHING down how I wore my hair, his favorite things I would wear. As I read through the entries I smiled ... I cried and worst of all I started to rip the pages from the seams and burned them. I was angry with Robin, if he would have just let Daniel leave with me this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't look at him, speak to him or even let him in the tent.

He knew I was heavily broken, my heart was shattered. Everything I knew was ripped from me it was like I was drowning, choking on something that wasn't there. I laid for days not moving, just completely numb. Will would come in and see if I was hungry and I would say no, Little John would bring me water and food much to my dismay. Robin never came into the tent but I would see him sitting against the tree every time the flap opened.

He never moved always " _watched_ " over me. As those days passed we started to make eye contact, a smile, a nod I started to go through the motions of being ... human. I emerged from the tent 2 weeks after the burial, they all looked at me not knowing what to say. I walked over to where Robin sat at the base of the tree and sat next to him. Neither of us said anything, we just sat there all day silently comforting each other. We were both trying to put the pieces back together, make our way back to being whole. I looked at him and sighed and he looked back at me and shrugged. As dusk set in Little John approached us both.

"Robin ... Regina" He said quietly I looked up at him hearing my name

"John, I am sorry I have been absent lately with the men. I just needed some time. We can pack up camp and head out in the morning" Robin said, he sounded tired like he would cling to anything for a burst of energy. I look at Robin confused ... they were all leaving?

"We will start gathering everything so we don't lose any daylight in the morning" Little John said as he turned and walked away. He spoke to Will at the other end of camp who was nodding. They turned to the other men as they started to pack their belongings and head into their tents. I turned to Robin with tears in my eyes.

"You, You are all leaving?" I tried to fight the tears that were threatening to escape my eyes

"M'lady, that was our intention weeks ago." He wouldn't look at me and it angered me. I stood up and stomped back to Daniel's tent. The flap opened before I heard the footsteps ... he was an Outlaw after all.

"Go away, I have nothing to say to you. How could you not have told me? Were you all just going to leave when I fell asleep?" my anger flared up. Everything I have kept in was being projected onto him I knew it wasn't fair but I didn't care. I didn't want HIM to leave. He spoke my name softly.

"Regina I didn't think to tell you because I thought you would be coming with us" He looks down at me, shoulders slumped completely defeated. My heart begins to race ... I can still leave, get away from my mother. That was it ... my silver lining. I stand and walk over to him my hands on my hips.  
"Well ... it still would have been nice to know." I state matter of factly.

Moments go by and we don't break eye contact, neither of us move. A crash comes from outside breaking the silence and I watch Robin run out of the tent. I look out from the open flap and see Little John has dropped everything he gathered together. I hear laughter and I look around nobody is awake just Robin, Little John and Me. It's me ... I am laughing and the dumbfounded look on Little John's face. My heart swells and I laugh harder. I feel lighter, it is almost freeing. Robin looks over to me clearly surprised and smiles at me. My heart skips a beat, his smile...I shake the thought from my mind. I smile at them both and go back into the tent laughing. I lay down and drift to sleep this time seeing Robin's face instead of Daniel's.

* * *

I snap out of the haze and water spills from the bucket. I look around, nobody noticed my lack of attention. I take the bucket and head back to the camp where the Men have set up. The Friar's carriage is there which means Little John will be in a good mood. I laugh to myself as I set the water on the table, I turn and bump into...Robin. I laugh and apologize walking away from him. I can feel him watching me as I head to my tent. When we came to the village we were broken, over the past few months we have become friends helping each other come back to life.  
He made me laugh and I needed that. He also had no problem telling me when I was being a royal pain in the ass which was something I have never experienced before. It was refreshing, he was honest ... _I trusted him_. I walked into my tent and sat down grabbing my journal from the side table. I laid down and started to write, moments later I felt myself drifting off and gave into exhaustion

I woke up to glasses clinking and laughter, I sat up and rolled my eyes they are all drunk. I get up and leave my tent and head towards where they have convened by the fire.

"REGINAAAAAAAAAAAA" Little John looked at me smiling.

"Well I guess Friar Tuck was very generous with you today?" I walked over to him laughing

"We took care of a problem he had, and we were handsomely rewarded" He put his arm over my shoulder offering me his drink. I shook my head and laughed. I saw him coming up out of the corner of my eye and my heart started to beat a little faster. _What the hell was going on with me?_

"M'lady, would you like to learn how to shoot an arrow? Robin had his quiver over his shoulder ready to go out and find dinner I am sure. I was shocked at the invitation. He never had invited me before, he normally took Will with him.

"Um, I...I guess. I have never shot an arrow before though" my hands were clammy and I started to feel nervous

"Well it is a good thing that you have me to teach you then" That smile, it was brilliant. He pointed out into the forest and I started to head in that direction.

He picked up the pace and I followed on his heels. We didn't say much, we never did really. We formed an unspoken bond that night back at the tree. He always knew what I was thinking ... what I needed without me saying a word. I finished his sentences and brought him things without him asking. The rest of the men looked at us as if we were crazy. I would have thought the same thing too if I were them. It was strange and surreal almost as if we were meant to be in each other's lives. He made me feel better, and he told me that I made him feel better. We both lost someone important to us, so it only makes sense that we got close …. _Right?_

I follow behind him and he stops in an open field. I look around

"There is nothing here I thought you were supposed to bring back dinner?

"It would be best if you were to practice first M'Lady before YOU brought back dinner" He walked over to me laughing at the look on my face

"How many time do I have to tell you, call me Regina? I don't know the first thing about shooting!" I am nervous and hesitate to take the bow as he hands it to me.

It is light and beautifully carved with his name etched into the side. I can't believe he is handing me his father's bow. I figured he would have given me something less valuable to practice with. I fiddle with it in my hands and try to line up an arrow but I can't get it to draw back the way he does. I look at him, hand on my hip and raise my eyebrow. He shakes his head laughing and walks over to me. He stands behind me placing his hands on my hips turning me into him slightly, my heart races. I raise the bow and he puts his hand over mine showing me how to hold it, I feel the heat on my hand as he touches me. His lips are so close to my ear telling me exactly what to do. He takes his other hand and lightly grabs mine pulling the arrow back. I feel a sensation course through my body, butterflies in my stomach, the only sound I hear are his words … they are so clear. Our breathing is in sync and I begin to relax, a pheasant comes into sight.

"Regina … you CAN do this" he whispers and his breath chills my neck

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. His hands never moving from mine I open my eyes and release the arrow. The pheasant calls out and the arrow pierces through it. I turn to Robin smiling and wrap my arms around him.

"I did it!" I squeal in excitement

"I knew you could, you just needed to have a little faith in yourself" Those crystal blue eyes burn through me as he looks into mine.

His hand softly caresses my cheek and I lean into like a puppet on a string. I look up at him and smile, a silent thank you. He kisses my forehead and walks away. I stand there frozen and the memory of his lips linger on my skin and my mind. He calls out to me and I turn and follow behind him. He kneels down to the pheasant and laughs.

"That was a clean shot, ALMOST as good as mine" He looks up at me and puts his hand out. I hand him the bag and he removes the arrow and places it in the bag.  
"Well I do have a pretty good teacher, I might be able to out shoot him one day" I laugh and lean against the tree crossing my arms.

I watch him as he stands up scratching the back of his head. He looks troubled, he is hesitating but I don't know why.

"Robin, is everything alright?" He is different all of a sudden. I see him reach into his pocket.

"Regina I know this may not be the best time for this…." His eyes drop to the ground. I don't understand what is going on with him. Then I see it, he pulls a necklace with a thick silver ring from his pocket. I look at him, his face a blank canvas and a tear falls from his eye.

"You weren't ready for this before but you are now. You have come so far, you are healing. Daniel … well he would have wanted YOU to have this." He walks behind me and clasps the necklace around my neck.

The ring is cold, heavy when it hits my skin but then the feeling subsides and it is like it found its home. I place my hand over the ring and smile closing my eyes. I remember this ring, he never took it off, and it was his fathers. I turn to Robin and hug him tightly as tears fall from my eyes, he wraps an arm around my waist as his other hand runs through my hair he kisses the top of my head. Minutes go by before either of move, my head on his chest his heartbeat soothes me. I look up at him and kiss his cheek and he smiles at me.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me. I don't know how I would have gotten through this without you." My voice shaky

"You don't ever have to thank me. With you my life is better, so thank you Regina." I have never seen him so serious before.

Our embrace finally breaks and I follow him silently back to the camp. As we walk in he announces how well "the lady" can shoot an arrow. The men raise their glasses and whoop excessively. I can't help but laugh and walk over to little John and put my hand out.

"I thought you would never ask. Now you are really once of us" He hands me a drink and clinks my glass to his.

As I continue to drink the Ale warms me from the inside. We are all sitting around the fire laughing and they are telling their tales of thieving. Robin sits across the fire next to Will, he has been quiet since we got back. I watch him, the way he moves, his smile, how he watches the perimeter making sure everyone is safe. Little John stumbles back to me filling my glass, I raise my eyebrow and laugh at him. Will pulls out his guitar and starts to play and for the first time Robin joins him and they start to sing. I continue drinking, watching, truly seeing him for the first time. I stand up as little John takes my hand and starts to dance around the fire with me as the other men join in. There is so much laughter, comradery amongst them they really truly are a family. I feel a hand wrap around my waist and as I turn to dance our eyes meet.

"M'lady may I have this dance?" he bows and puts out his hand

"Why Sir, I thought you would never ask" I take his hand laugh as we dance quickly holding each other close.

Our feet are moving, he is spinning me I can't help but smile. Everyone is clapping and laughing. Little John has joined Will and they are both playing the guitar, the music slows down. The melody they are playing moves throughout my whole body it is beautiful. I look at Robin and he is smiling at me and he starts to sing softly as he pulls me closer. I get lost in the words, his voice is everything in this moment. The music stops and most of the men have gone to their tents. Little John and Will have started on clean up duty. Robin takes my hand and I sit next to him by my tent.

"That song, it was beautiful I never heard it before" I tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear and tilt my head slightly to him

"You never heard it before because I wrote it" his eyes are reaching into my soul

"You… you wrote that?" the words of a forbidden love begin to sink it

"Regina that song, it's about you" he holds my hand gently

He wrote a song about me? He is falling in love with me. Those eyes, they make me weak I can't look at him. We sit there for a while fingers intertwined, in silence. Everyone has retreated to tents for the night we are alone. The only noise is the crackling of the fire but even that has begun to die down. I turn and look at him, and realize he has been watching me the entire time. I take a deep breath…

"Robin I don't know what to say. You have been gracious and an amazing friend to me. You brought me back to life when I was broken. I couldn't ask for any more than what you have given to me. You are the anchor that keeps me grounded … I just…." He cuts me off before I can finish

"Regina from the moment you kissed me it was like everything I have been waiting for my whole life was right in front of me. For the first time I was able to breath and appreciate the beauty standing right in front of me. When I think of you it makes me the happiest I have ever been. You are home to me Regina. I am in love with you and I don't want to try and deny it anymore. I know this isn't ideal but I can't live without you by my side another da…"I place my finger over his lips and smile

"You didn't let me finish Outlaw. You helped me find myself through the darkness. You stood by my side every day and help me put my heart back together. As that happened you became part of my heart … I am so completely in love with you too. I smile and place my hand on his cheek

He leans in slowly as I feel the heat from his body warm me. Our lips meet and time stops. There is nobody but us in this world. This man has giving me everything I need to be happy, he helped me be happy with who I am. He gave me hope, taught me to love again. _I can give myself to him completely … he is everything._


	5. Hope (Flashback 4)

I woke up as the sun poked through the tent flaps he was gone, probably out hunting. I got myself dressed, tied my boots and walked out into the fresh air. Some of the men were making fresh arrows, another tending to the fire. I heard the high pitched giggle and I knew Will brought another girl back to camp last night. This wasn't an unusual occurrence.. . I couldn't keep up with them. Yesterday I called Charlotte, Elizabeth it was a disaster. I shook my head and began to laugh grabbing my bow heading into the forest. I reached the stream not too far from camp and washed my face, I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled it over to a side braid. It was convenient when I came out to shoot otherwise it blew everywhere and drove me mad. I sat near the stream and laid back enjoying the sun … the warmth. The past few weeks have be cold and raining nearly every day. It was nice to be out without the worry of looking like a wet rat.

"Regina. ..REGINA where are you?" I smiled at the sound of his voice.

I got up grabbed my bow and headed back to camp. I walked through the brush and our eyes met, my heart began to flutter. Those eyes … so blue, they made me weak. He walked over to me nervously, something wasn't right. The way he was acting the past few days, he was completely clumsy off in his own world almost. I dusted myself off and took his hand as he stood in front of me. I looked up at him, his mouth my god … I wanted to taste him. He placed his hand on my cheek and I leaned into him. He was still tense, by now the same hunger I felt normally radiated through his eyes aimed at me. This was different ….

"Robin are you alright?" I was worried with how he was looking at me. His demeanor was off ... anxious

"Yes Regina I am fine. Just a few things weighing on my mind. Will you walk with me?" I nodded and he

took my hand leading me towards the hilltop by our tent.

"What is going on with you? I asked Little John and all he said was Guy stuff. What is that supposed to me anyway?"

I kept on rambling unaware of my surroundings and I fell backwards. He caught me and started to laugh. It was music to my ears, finally something. He stood me up straight and took my hands in his.

"Regina you are the most stubborn woman I have ever met. You drive me completely mad the majority of the time. You are a perfectionist and a know it all. I don't know if there is another woman in this world that could make me as angry … as sad or as happy as you" I stood there looking at him confused, I tilted my head slightly placing my hands on my hips.

"Well you are no picnic either Robin. You leave your…." His lips met mine and I melted into him. He looked down at me his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"See ….stubborn. Nobody knows me like you do. Ever since the day you walked into my life I have changed. I am in love with you Regina and I want to spend every day for the rest of my life showing you how much I love you. I don't want to ever be without you, you have become my entire world. You are beautiful, selfless and more than I could have ever hoped for. I fall deeper in love with you every single day. I never thought I would find a home, I have traveled since I was a boy never satisfied always looking for something … you. Your lips, your eyes, your laughter, and your touch … that is my home … you are home to me." He smiles at me as he drops down on his Knee, tears fill my eyes.

"Robin …" My voice shaky, a tear falls down my cheek

"Regina I will love you forever. Will you do me the Honor of being my Wife? Will you marry me? He never breaks eye contact with me. I can hear my heart beating …. This is happening. I smile and take his hand softly.

"I would love nothing more than to be your wife Robin of Locksley" He placed the ring on my finger _a perfect fit._

He got up and wrapped his arms around me lifting me off the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything I had inside of me. I heard Little John shout and the cheers come from camp. My face turning bright read, I tucked my face into the crook of Robin's neck. He began to laugh as he carried me back to camp. We celebrated, danced and got lost in our own little piece of happiness.

* * *

The next morning ….

I heard him and the men talking as I began to stir. He walked into our tent trying to not wake me and slipped in beside me. He gently took me in his arms and pulled me close to him. I laid in his arms enjoying the moment with him. This was part of our morning routine, but it still gave me butterflies in my stomach. I was helplessly in love with this man, we were going to spend the rest of our lives together …everything was perfect. His lips met my skin and heat coursed through my body, I turned to him and smiled.

"Good morning stranger" I tucked myself into his arms

"M'lady I trust you slept well?" he has his infamous smirk on as he kissed my nose and laughed

"I would have slept better if you didn't sneak off so early. I missed you." He knew the look I was giving him, the need I felt for him.

"Well my deepest apologies for making this morning so unbearable for you" I pulled him in close and our lips met.

Moments like these everything came into focus ….made sense. I found my soulmate in Robin and my need for him grew every day. I wiggled my nose and pulled back raising my eyebrow.

"What were you doing this morning, rolling around in the forest?" I teased

"I was scouting with Little John and a few men earlier today north of camp. There is something you need to know. Regina, word has spread to this land that King Leopold is looking for you. All that has been said is that your mother accepted a marriage proposal on your behalf." My heart started racing. _No, this can't be ... I am meant to be with Robin. I don't want to leave him._

"What do we do now, I can't be without you Robin" My voice shaky, tears filling my eyes.

"We will figure this out. I won't lose you Regina" He made it sound so certain, so easy. He had no idea what my mother was capable of.

"If everyone is looking for Regina ... then there cannot BE a Regina" I look up at him, our eyes meet. I can tell he is confused, he thinks I am talking crazy.

"Nobody in our village would every betray you, you know that is not something we have to worry about" He kissed my head and pulled me close. I moved away from him.

"You don't understand she will stop at nothing to get what she wants...something has to change ... I have to change" I get up and start to pace back and forth.

There has to be a way something we can do. Maybe we should just leave this place, start new somewhere else become Outlaws ... together.

"My Love, how are you supposed to change? You cannot just become an entirely new person overnight?" He laughs through a worried expression.

My thoughts are swarming, the world starts to spin. _No I am happy she cannot take this away from me. I am going to marry this man, it is our happy ending._ How can everything have gone spiraling out of control in such a short time. If we go back to camp we can pack and be gone by dusk. The Men will be fine without Robin, there is no need for us to stay.

I can feel him watching me, he is always watching me to make sure I don't break. I am not this fragile little thing I tried to tell him. I can figure this out, it will all work out. I stop and close my eyes and take a deep breath. A new person I laugh to myself. That is impossible. I can't believe she accepted a marriage proposal to that OLD MAN, why couldn't' she just let me go. She spread my name throughout the Kingdom and now it had made its way here.

That is when it all became clear I stopped and smiled turning around feeling... **Hope**

"Marian" I laughed to him seeing a blank look on his face

"Regina ... who ... what do you mean" He was trying to keep up with my thoughts I could see it

"Not Regina ... Marian ... MAID Marian. They will never find Regina because Regina no longer exists." I smiled

This could work, we wouldn't have to run from our family. We would be able to stay in this village and be happy. Everything would work out we just had to be smart about it. I grabbed the burgundy cloak that was draped over the table and wrapped it around myself. I walked over to him slowly my eyes pleading hoping he would understand. Clarity struck and he smirked. He leaned down to me and as our lips met I felt peace. This would be our happy ending.

"Well my lovely Maid Marian ... we have a wedding to plan" He took my hand lead me outside.

We sat around the fire with the Men. The tension was so thick you could have sliced through it with a sword. They thought we were leaving them, they were trying to be brave but the heartbreak was evident. Will and Little John were the first to approach us to find out what was going on.

"What do we do now?" Will scratched the back of his head.

Robin put his arm around me and spoke loud enough for camp to hear. He recounted each detail of our earlier conversation. Robin and Maid Marian were to be wed. He looked at each of them repeating my name multiple times. They shook their heads almost as in agreement, understanding. They weren't willing to risk losing him … losing me. We both stood up and before I got to my feet Little John lifted me, hugging me tightly and Robin shook his head and smiled.

"Little John I can't breathe" I laughed. He put me down and took a step back

"I am sorry Maid Marian" He winked at me as he started to pass drinks around to all the Men.

I stepped back and watch them celebrate, I have never seen so many grown men so happy before. It warmed my heart that I was able to experience this with Robin, to become part of their family. It started to mist and I raised the Hood on the cloak. They all began to retreat to their tents. He walked over to me a drink in his hand, his eyes hungry. I walked backwards carefully making way for our tent.

"Mr. Locksley you are making me blush" I spoke softly, inviting.

"Well M'lady that cloak makes you look quite mysterious and I must say I think the color is beautiful on you" He licked his lips closing the space between us

"Well I guess Burgundy is my color" I reached up to kiss him. My lips parted as I felt his tongue enter my mouth. I moaned softly as I led him back into our tent.


	6. Chapter 6 Little One (Flashback 5)

_**This is the final Flashback/Regina's Memory before going back to present Day. I hope you all are enjoying it so far!**_

* * *

I hear the birds chirping as the sun peaks in through the flap of the tent. It's hot and I am tired, cranky and uncomfortable. The past few weeks have been so hard. I snap at Robin and storm off and he always comes after me. I just want to feel like me again, I am HUGE. I take the blanket off and roll onto my side, with my hand on my belly I sigh and attempt to get up. To no avail I fail ... yet again. I don't know how women have done this for years! Having baby after baby... it is exhausting. I lay on my back and close my eyes, I think about what it will be like to hold our child and I smile. _Oh my little one ... you have no idea how much you are loved_. I push the hair from my face and swallow my pride.

"Robin, I need you." I hear him outside talking to Little John as he begins to laugh. He has been rather amused at the recent turn of events.

"Good Morning Regina" His voice soft. I love it when he says my name the past year living as Marian has been ... interesting. I almost feel like a different person, but then he brings me back...he brings me home.

I raise my hands to him and he pulls me up gently into his arms. I breathe him in deeply and I raise up to my toes and kiss his cheek. He looks at me and I get lost in his eyes. How is it possible that I fall more in love with this man

Every day. He lowers himself to his knees and places his hands on my stomach and speaks softly.

"Hello My Little One. It's your Papa" he kisses my belly and smiles. "I cannot wait to meet you, your Mama and I love you so much already"

He stands up and kisses my forehead as he grabs his quiver placing it over his shoulder.

"I am going with Little John to gather breakfast. We will be back soon. I love you" He turns and walks out of the tent towards Little John

"Forever" I whisper as I watch him go.

I gather fresh clothes and head towards the stream to wash up. The sun is strong today, when I reach the stream I sit beneath an old tree. I rest my head against the trunk and sing softly placing my hand on my belly. I feel my little one moving as I sing and my heart swells with happiness. Everything I could have ever hoped for has come true. I am free of my mother, I found my soulmate and was able to love again. Now we are having a child and our family will be complete. I move closer to the stream and dip my feet into the water. It's cool and refreshing, I lay back and close my eyes tired. I feel myself drifting off until I hear voices across the stream, I sit up slowly.

There is a young man golden hair, muscular build ... he is chasing a young girl and I hear their laughter. Her long, dark, wavy hair blowing in the wind, her lips a deep red ... her skin white as ... SNOW. It's her I can't let her see me as I am sure she will tell her father or worse...my mother. They make their way closer to the stream, I pull my hood up to conceal my face from her. They make their way into the water laughing and splashing until HE sees me. They both walk over to me and I look up at them, so young and carefree they don't have a single worry in the world.

"Excuse me Miss... are you alright" His voice was kind, caring.

"Yes I am fine, thank you." I go to stand up and feel his handgrip my arm to help me up. I smile and turn to walk away.

"I ... I know you" I froze at her words

"No dear, I am sorry I don't believe we have met before" I head towards the entrance of the forest to go back to camp

"Is it really you...Regina?" Her voice was shaky, I heard her walking up behind me and I turned around and looked directly at her

"Snow...please...you can't tell ANYONE you saw me. Please?" Tears fill my eyes as I plead with her. I see the boy walk up from behind her

She looks at me and down to my stomach. Please no this cannot be happening. Everything was perfect and now she is going to ruin it. She is going to tell her father and surely mother will find me. We won't be safe her anymore, Robin won't be safe...our child... I start to panic and place my hand on the tree for support. It can't end this way, I won't let it. I feel a sharp pain through my lower abdomen but try to push it aside, dealing with the immediate threat. I can't let her tell my secret. She smiles at me softly and takes my hand.

"You're going to have a child Regina?" I look at her baffled. She seems happy for me, how is this possible.

"Yes my husband and I, we are expecting any day now" Maybe sooner I think to myself. I see her falter but she covers her hurt with a smile and takes the boys hand.

"This is James. James this is Regina" Recognition crosses his face and I smile at him

"Well you two look positively ... _Charming_ together" I try to laugh through my fears of them telling my secret. The pain worsens and I know I have to get back to camp.

She looks up at him love in her eyes, the same way I look at Robin. I can tell he is her whole world and she is his. In the moment I am happy for her, she has been through so much at such a young age she deserves her happiness. We all do. I place my hand on my belly and they both look at me, worry crosses Snow's face. I smile to assure her that I am alright, I can't have her following me back to Robin.

"Regina let us help you, please? I can't just leave you out here in your condition" she speaks softly, care in her eyes.

"I am fine Snow, truly I am. I am pregnant not dying" I laugh and turn to head back as I feel an arm link through mine.

"Well just to be sure we will walk you back anyway" she is persistent and to my surprise I am happy not to be alone.

She stays connected to me as we walk, James follows close behind aware of our surroundings. I start to feel more comfortable as she starts to babble. I missed this young girl, she was always so full of life and happiness. I've missed her grow up over the past couple of years, I have never stopped worrying about her. I always wondered if my mother would take my absence out on her. She talks about how her father re-married and that she gets along with her stepmother but she misses our relationship. James chimes in on how he taught her to hold a sword and that he was secretly giving her lessons in the courtyard at nightfall. I laugh to myself …young love. We step through the brush into camp, the men turn and look at me. Their expressions full of concern about the newcomers, I smile at them and they seem to be at ease for the moment. Will comes over and introduces himself to James, they laugh and go off to spar at the edge of the forest. Snow follows me in to my tent, and tears fill her eyes and she clings to me.

"Regina I have missed you so very much" she sobs and I wrap my arms around her running my fingers through her hair.

"I have missed you too Snow." I hear the truth in my words.

"If I keep your secret … can I please come back and see you and the baby? I promise Regina with everything I have I won't say a word to anyone. James won't either, you can trust us" she pleads with me

"I don't know. I am sorry, it is just dangerous and risky. I have been in hiding so long. I can gamble with my mother finding me." I wipe the tears from her eyes and smile at her

"Cora is gone. She left months ago with some man. Regina he was dark … evil. My father exiled her from the Kingdom. You are safe her" she spoke to me making sure I understood everything she was saying.

It was like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I was truly free. I take my bracelet off and put it around Snow's wrist, I will always be here for you. My mother was gone, she couldn't get to me … or my family. No more looking over our shoulders, no more living in fear. Our child would be happy and safe.

"Snow are you sure?" I grasp her hands

"Yes James is part of my father's Royal guard, they led them from the Kingdom" she blushes at the mention of James

"That is interesting …. Ahhhhhh" I curl in on myself feeling daggers shoot through my lower abdomen. Panic flashes across Snow's face. I grab her hand.

"Regina what…what is happening?!" Her voice panic stricken

"The BABY IS COMINGGGGG aaahhhhhhh" I try to fight through the pain as I collapse onto the bed. I heard Snow yell out for James. He is by her side in an instant, Will behind him shaken when he sees me. I beg him to find Robin through my sobs and he takes off. Snow and James help me get settled back propping me up. A million thoughts running through my head, this can't happen now … not without Robin. The pain intensifies and I can't her my thoughts anymore through the screams. I am gripping Snow's hand as she looks worried at James. I hear him say they are back. Robin is at my side whispering in my ear but I can't hear his words. The pain is too much … God please make it stop.

"Robin I can't do this, the pain ... I CAN'TTTTTT" I shriek. He takes my hand and rests his other hand on my cheek

"My love you are the strongest person I know. If anyone can do this it is you" he speaks softly

"Everyone OUT! James, Will get me towels and clean water. The baby is coming" Snow stands ordering them to leave. I see Little Johns head drops as he walks from the tent with the others. I see his shadow cross the flaps almost as if he is standing guard.

"Robin you have to get her to push when the pain comes. This happened to one of our housemaids last week. I can help I promise" she speaks matter-of-factly at Robin.

He nods at her. I look at him and scream out in pain begging him to make it stop … to make it go away. He places a cool cloth on my head and I grip his hand harder. I hear Snow speaking to Robin and he tells me to push. He rests his head close to mine, his breathing steady, I close my eyes and try to focus on him. I take a deep breath in and push, tears falls from my eyes and I cry out in pain.

"Robin I am sorry, I can't … I can't do this it hurts too much."

"I wish I could take the pain away my love, but I can't. Our baby is almost here, to hold in our arms. You have to push again, please" his voice soft but crystal clear even through the pain

"Regina…. You HAVE TO PUSH!" Snow yells over my screams

I push through the pain and fall back on to the bed unable to catch my breath. The pain has subsided, but my body is drained. I open my eyes and see Robin smiling looking at Snow. Then I hear the most beautiful sound I have ever heard in my life … my baby's cry. Snow hands our baby to Robin I see him smile. I have never seen him smile like the before, at this moment everything is perfect. He kneels next to me and I smile at our precious miracle.

"Hello there little one. I'm your mama" tears fall from my face. Everything I have ever needed, ever wanted was right in front of me.

"Regina I am so proud of you. You are the most incredible women this world has to offer" our lips meet and we sit there as the sun goes down watching our son sleep.

* * *

 **3 Months later…..**

I put my precious little one down to sleep and go sit by the fire next to Robin. The past few months have been peaceful, quiet. I was surprised to see how quickly the paternal instinct came out in all the men.

"He is the most loved little boy this world has ever known" I smile and kiss Robin's cheek resting my head on his shoulder.

"He is the most protected little boy this world has ever known" he laughs and kisses the top of my head

The men are celebrating and enjoying the un-eventful life we have all come to love … or so we thought.

"Regina! Robin! ….. Will!… Little John! ANYONE?!" Snow comes barreling out of the forest tears streaked down her face. Robin and Will run to her.

"Snow what is wrong? Talk to us…" Robin tries to calm her. I look at the forest waiting for James to appear but he doesn't.

There is no calming her down, she is hysterical not making any sense. I get up and walk over to them taking her hands. Snow calm down, you have to breathe. Tell me what happened, where is James?

She collapses in my arms sobbing unable to form a sentence. I look at Robin, understanding passes through our glance. He grabs his quiver and some men and they head into the forest. The others close a circle around our tent, always so protective. Snow falls and I kneel next to her, her had in my lap I try to comfort her.

"Shhh Snow you have to breath, calm down and tell me what happened" I rub her back speaking softly. Little John watching the Forest ready to attack anything … anyone who comes close to camp.

"Regina … SHE took him. They won't let him go, she took my bracelet. SHE KNOWS." Terror in her eyes

She knows … she … my mother … Cora …. She is here. A wave of dread passes through me. No, my baby this can't happen … not now. She can't find us, I have to protect them no matter what the cost.

"Snow look at me. Where is she? Where is my mother?"

"She is hidden down by the stream where we first saw you. We didn't see her it was like something was hiding her. She just APPEARED and grabbed him. There was so much blood" she begins to cry again. I call over to Duncan, Little John's son quietly and tell him to stay with Snow. I grab my cloak and slip into the Darkness of the forest.

My heart racing I make my way quickly downstream. I know why she came, she wants me to leave with her. She wants to control me, she is evil to the core. It has been 2 years why now? I pray to the gods to protect my family and give me the strength to stand up to my mother. I know she is close, it is too quiet. Everything has gone eerily silent. I step out into the moonlight and look around. There is no one to be seen. Maybe Snow was wrong there was nobody here.

"My Darling daughter" the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and I cringe.

"Mother….you're here?" I see her materialize in front of my eyes and behind her...is the Dark One with a bloody James at his feet.

"Oh I know that look. What's the matter dear, didn't think I would find you?" my bracelet is hanging from her finger.

"Mother let him go! He has nothing to do with this!" she laughs at me

"Yes I am fully aware of that, he was just in my way trying to defend that brat" I step towards her and she throws her hand up pinning me against the tree.

"Magic!? Mother let me go!" Fear courses through me … Robin … our child … the men she will kill them all.

She crosses her arms and walks around the tree never taking her eyes off me. The Dark One is staring straight through to my soul laughing manically. This isn't going to end …nobody can win. She stops directly in front of me pulling down my hood truly seeing me for the first time. She tilts her head curious, her eyes change … she knows how I have stayed hidden this whole time.

"Running with Outlaws now? This is not how I raised you Regina … or should I say Maid Marian?

"What do you want Mother? You don't need me anymore. You have Power…." She cuts me off

"This is NOT about power my dear girl. You will learn to be an obedient daughter. You will never cross me again" she releases me and tosses a vile at my feet

"What is this?" I pick up the vile, my stomach in knots.

"It's a memory potion Regina. We can do this the easy way or the hard way? She raises her hands to me again. I put my hands up in surrender.

"What will it do?" I choke on my words

"You will forget everything from the moment you LEFT with these dreadful Outlaws. Then you will come home with me and we can be a family again" she smirks

She doesn't know about my child. He will be safe and protected. I look up at the night sky and close my eyes as the tears fall from my eyes. Robin please forgive me I have to keep you both safe. My heart is breaking, the pain is overwhelming. They are my everything, I swore our love would remain and now I have to leave him. I don't even have the opportunity to say goodbye. I look at her defeated.

"I will go with you mother. Just heal the boy please" I hope with everything I have left she helps him. She waves her hand over him as the Dark One watches silently. James opens his eyes gasping for air and I run to him.

"Snow … where is she?"

"James she is safe, trust me" our eyes meet and he knows she is at camp safe

"I am bored Regina, I am going to visit dear Leopold. Say goodbye to your friend I will be back. Watch her, do you understand me?" she looks at the Dark one and he nods at her. She vanishes into thin air.

"How….magic?" I whisper to James to be quiet and not say anything

"Shh… you will be alright. Snow headed back to town and I ran into her. You can find here there" Please understand me James I silently beg.

I look up as I feel his eyes burn through me. He is the reason she found me, the reason she has this power over me. My blood boils and I stand up and look him in his black beady eyes. He is pure concentrated evil. Soul-less, dark, empty a shell of a Man who used to be but has been lost.

"I know your weakness" that laugh sends a chill through me

"Dearie … I have no weakness" he waves his hand dismissively at me and turns his back to me

"I want to make a deal…." my confidence wavers

He turns and that dark, cruel smile is the only thing I see. I know in this moment this is the only way to protect Robin and our child… I have to keep them safe from her.

"You gave my mother this potion?"

"Well where else do you think she would have gotten it? Her fairy godmother?

"I need a loophole. If something were to happen to Robin, something Tragic I would need my memories back so I could …. Say goodbye to him" He sits on a rock and puts his finger to his lip.

"No dearie that is not it. However I am listening waiting for this … Deal.

"I will be indebted to you forever, I will do all your bidding no questions asked. Please?" I hand him the vile and he waves his hand over it. The liquid changes from being dark as his soul to a crystal blue and he hands it back to me with a contract.

"We have a deal … now sign" He pricks my finger

"Wait, 1 more thing I need. I need a cloak big enough for a man … and a child that will keep them safe and hidden" I hold my finger over the contract waiting.

A forest green cloak appears in his hand big enough to fit a man, and then another for a small child. I sign the contact knowing I have signed myself over to darkness. I take the cloaks from his hand and kneel down to James hugging him goodbye and whispering ever so softly in his ear.

"Give this note and these cloaks to Robin. Tell him I am sorry, to protect our son and that I will love him forever" I can't hold back my tears and hug James tighter … "Go…"

I watch him run off towards camps the cloaks in his hand. Part of me at ease knowing they will be safe, but I feel myself crumbling knowing I will never see them again. They have been taken from me and there is nothing I can do but sacrifice my happiness to ensure their survival. I turn back to the Dark One.

"I can assume that I can rely on your discretion?"

"Whatever do you mean dearie?" that dark smile re-appears

My mother walks up to us both a red glow emanating from her hand and cruel smirk plastered to her face. The Dark one watching her meticulously … waiting.

"Mother what are you doing?" the vile still in my hand

"I told you to drink that. Do it now unless you want your Outlaw to be next" she is holding a heart in her hand, it becomes more clear the closer she gets to me

"Is that King Leopold's heart?!"

"I said drink it … NOW" I watch as ash falls from her hand knowing she had just taken his life

I can't let this happen to Robin. I have to take the potion … to forget him and our son. I glance at the dark one as I take the top of the vile, tilt my head back and drink cursing myself in a darkness of my mother's creation. I look at my mother confused.

"Why are we standing in the middle of the forest?" she comes and takes my hand.

"My darling daughter. What is the last thing you remember?"

A scene of Daniel dying flashes before my eyes along with the face of that porcelain skinned, dark haired, red lipped brat… Snow White. I will get my revenge, anger and hate consumes me and in that moment all I can think about is killing her.

"Daniel dying mother … That is what I remember. Why? What happened?"

"We were on our way to King Leopold's castle and our carriage was attacked. You were taken. Oh Regina I am so sorry I couldn't protect you" My mother hugs me but all I feel is pure hate running through me… I feel empty … cold

"Well there is only one thing to do now, let's take the Kingdom and kill anyone who gets in our way"

I walk away from my mother and hear her whisper to that man that has been watching us. I know him he is powerful. I will learn from him and I will get my revenge

* * *

 **BACK AT CAMP ….. (Robin's POV)**

"Little John where is Regina? She couldn't have just disappeared!?" I don't understand why she would have left.

"Robin I don't blood know I told you! She told Duncan to stay with Snow while the rest of us were protecting your boy in case someone came into the camp! I will help you look for her" Failure is in my oldest friend's eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder and go to apologize but James comes running through the clearing"

Snow stands at the sight of him and they collide into each other. She cries telling him she thought he was dead and he kisses her and tells her how Regina had saved him. I walk over to him and he hands me a letter and two cloaks.

"James where is she? Where is Regina" he looks down almost ashamed

"Robin I am sorry, Regina she … she" his voice shakes and I grip his shirt and pull him close

"No this can't be … James is she hurt … is she alive? Where is she?" my voice raising with each word.

"She is alive she is not hurt but Cora found her. She threatened to kill you if Regina wouldn't leave with her. The cloaks, they are for you and your son they will protect you from being found, they will protect you from Cora's magic Regina made sure of it. Robin there is something else, Cora made her drink a potion …her memories … they're gone.""

What he is saying, it can't be true. She wouldn't just take a potion and leave. This was our happy ending, we had a son. How could she just leave? I feel numb as I enter our tent and sit on the bed beside our sleeping child. How do I tell him his mother left, that she is gone? This isn't right, I have to find her and save her. I place the cloaks on the bed and open the letter my heart breaking at the sight of her handwriting.

 _Robin,_

 _I cannot imagine the pain you are feeling thinking I have abandoned you and our son. You must know how much I love you with every ounce of my being. I would sacrifice my happiness, myself to ensure my family survive. My mother is here and she will not leave without me, this I know and I have to accept it. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. You are my entire world, you brought me back to life. For this I will forever be grateful to you. I do not know what will happen to me, I don't know what she will make me do or who she will turn me into. What I do know is I will do whatever is in my power to keep you both safe._

 _Outlaw … the most precious things in life were given to you not stolen, my heart and our son. Please hold both close forever and remember our love. We will find our time together again, please don't give up on me or lose hope. Know our love is true and everlasting. I will love you and **Roland** my whole life you are the greatest gifts I have ever been given._

 _Forever,_

 _Regina_

I pick up my son as tears fall from my eyes, my heart has shattered in my chest. I know I have to bring strong for him.

"Roland I am promise you we will get her back. Whatever the price I will bring your mother back to us son."

I kiss his head and hold him close knowing he is all I have left of Regina ... my Truelove ... my Soulmate ...


	7. Home (Present Time)

**REGINA'S POV:**

The grass is soft around me, the rain starts to fall a little harder hiding my tears. I looked around the clearing hoping this was all a dream. No, the Dark One he was lying in front of me … DEAD. I felt as if I was suffocating, I couldn't breathe. How… Why… the thoughts and memories came flooding back. I remember everything, my heart aches for what I gave up so many years ago. Robin he was here, he has been with me this whole time. Watching … waiting for his moment to save me, and I failed him. He sacrificed himself for me. I watched the darkness consume him, take his life right before my eyes and I just sat there. I couldn't believe he was here, standing in front of me. Within moments he was gone. No happy reunion, no loving embrace, just the Dark One. There has to be a way to save him, I can't lose him … not again.

I steady myself grabbing the tree for balance. I stand up and dust myself off. Thunder crackles and lightning strikes in the distance. I make my way to towards the opening of the forest and that's when I see it, the moonlight reflecting off the dagger. I bend to pick it up running my fingers over the name ROBIN HOOD. His life is now tethered to the dark one, the dagger. I feel the magic rise connecting with the dagger. I can find him and I will save him. I lean into the tree and look up at the night sky, breathing deeply my thoughts slow down. It hit me as if the thunder was the sound of my heart breaking. His name fell from my lips … Roland.

I left him, I left them to spare their lives from her. Anger boiled within me knowing I missed so much because of her, time I could never get back. I have to find him, I have to find my son. Robin sacrificing himself had broken the curse I placed that night. Our son needed me, he needs his father. I looked at the dagger and spoke softly "Robin I will save you, we will be together again." Turning quickly I started to make my way through the forest preparing myself for the storm that was about to descend on the Merry Men camp.

I followed the river, going deeper into the forest. The rain had stopped but there was no time to stop and make shelter, I needed to get to that camp before Robin. I knew I had time, I knew when the darkness took over where you ended up the Dark One showed me. I could make it and protect our son before he came for him. My pace quickened and I began to run pushing through hanging branches, my feet sinking into the ground. I looked around quickly, recollection crossing my mind. He wouldn't travel far from camp, he wouldn't have left our son. That means they have been moving, following me these past 5 years. I was distracted by my thoughts that I didn't see them come from the forest and we collided. I was shackled and my face was covered before I could say a word. _Do I use my magic to free myself? What if it them … I couldn't hurt them. I was already about the break their hearts._ I struggled to free myself and I was pushed through the brush scraping my ankles. I heard the whispering between them but I couldn't recognize any of their voices. They places me against a broken tree trunk, the cut was to clean as I ran my hands along the edges. I was at their camp. My heart began to race, tears filled my eyes. This was it, this had to be it. The voices went silent and I heard the shuffling of their feet. A heavier man, his steps calculated stood in front of me.

 **SMACK**

"Oy what'd you do that for?" He cried out. _It was WILL!_

"Bringing strangers back to camp again! Bloody Hell, don't you ever listen? He is going to beat you when he gets back. How many times does he have to tell you?" His voice deep, stern. _Little John!_

I started to pull at the shackles hesitating to use my magic. I cried out trying to get their attention.

"It's me! I won't hurt any of you. Just let me go. Please you have to believe me." I start to sob "Please …I need to see him. I need to see my son!"

I heard the gasps from them, more were there than I had originally thought. He was walking towards me, fast. This was it he was going to see it was me or so I thought. His hands had a firm grip on my shoulders.

"Will, get Roland now. Get him out of here." _Roland … he thought I was coming to hurt them._

"Little John please, don't take him. It's me, it's Regina. Please just let me go. I won't run I promise. Something…happened. You need to know" I pleaded. I fell to my knees my words broken

"Please ….. I ….. I need to…." My world started to spin as I felt my hands being freed. The blindfold was removed and I saw his face for a moment before everything went black.

* * *

The light came shining in through the flaps of the tent, a cool rag on my head. I slowly opened my eyes to see Little John staring at me. He didn't look happy, but then again he didn't look angry. He looked …. concerned. He knew something wasn't right, I was here without Robin and I remembered Roland. I slowly sat up and turned placing my feet on the ground. I looked back at him the same worried crossing my face. He sat back and let out a sigh. We started at each other for a long time, hours passed, the silence was deafening. I cleared my throat and shifted slightly.

"I didn't mean to alarm any of you. I mean, I know I did and I am sorry. It's just a lot has happened and I had to come here. I had to let you know … I had to see my son." I looked for any sign that he believed me

"Where is he? What did you do to him and how did you know where to find us." His look stern but his eyes, I could see it in his eyes. He knew something had happened.

"I remember everything. I know what I did, I left. I left Robin and … Roland. You have to believe me I did it to protect them." I looked down at the floor as tears began to burn my eyes

"We know why you left, James came and told us that night. You have no idea the pain …. the, the suffering. He has been torturing himself the past 5 years. We always moved, we always followed you. He said he wouldn't rest until he saved you. He left yesterday just after dawn, he said he knew you were with the Dark One. He said he was bringing you home" His hands covered his face.

I told him everything about trying to get revenge on my mother and how I succeeded, she was now under a sleeping curse. I told him about the Dark One, learning magic and trying to release the dark curse over our land. I couldn't stop speaking the words just kept coming out. I looked up at him and told him how Robin sacrificed himself for me and in that moment the curse was broken. I remembered everything, it was the loop hole _if something tragic were to happen to Robin I would get my memory back._ He looked at me and took my hands, we were both crying now. We knew the journey to saving Robin would not be easy, we were hoping that is was possible. No one has ever come back from the darkness we both knew that. I dried my eyes as he stood up to head outside.

"Come out when you are ready" He gave me a small smile and left me to my thoughts.

I heard him outside talking to Will. I listened to every word, I heard Will's sobs as Little John told him what had happened. The others were gathering, they would all know soon. Their leader is now the Dark One and they had to prepare for it, they had to protect their camp. I look around the tent and recognize the blanket, I see a pair of Robin's boots and smile, and my heart aches for him. I lay back in the bed and wrap the blanket around myself looking at the empty little bed across from me. There is a small table between the two beds holding their cups, a map and …. A picture. It is of Robin and me holding Roland after he was just born. I take the picture and begin to cry. I promise myself after this I will get my son and we will save his father. I close my eyes and drift of feeling like I have lost everything.

The pitter patter of little feet wake me up. My eyes open slowly and my heart begins to race. _He is here, my son. My Roland._ I sit up quickly and compose myself.

"Roland no wait!" Will yells from outside the tent

Just then a little dark curly haired boy with dimples _Oh my god, he looks just like his father_ comes running into the tent. Will stands behind him and looks down at me sympathetically. He looks at me, his expression confused. He looks back up at Will, back to me. He walks over to his bed slowly never taking his eyes off me. He stands in front of his bed and sees I am holding the picture in my hands. He takes it from me and looks at me again, then Will, and then the picture. The blood is rushing through me, my breaths are short. I wait, and wait for him to say something … anything. He is staring at the picture not making a sound. Little John comes in quietly behind Will and Roland looks up at him, a tear falls down his cheek. Little John looks back at him and nods his head softly.

"Mama….." his little voice pierces my heart. I am his Mama, he is my baby.

"Yes Roland, I am your Mama" my voice breaks and I bite back my tears.

He runs to me throwing his arms around me as I pull him close. The traitor tears escape my eyes and I see Little John and Will slowly backing out of the tent. I pick Roland up on my lap and kiss his forehead, I hum a lullaby and I run my fingers through his dark curls. My baby … I am home, where I am meant to be. He twists a strand of my hair around his finger as he looks at me. I kiss his nose softly as tears still spill from my eyes. He wiggles and sits up in my lap placing both of his tiny hands on my cheeks.

"Mama don't cry."

"Roland I am crying because I am happy" He looks confused but then gives me a small smile. His hands press into my cheeks and he laughs

"Where is Papa? He said Mama is coming home and he would be back" That was it, he broke me. I pulled him closer and began to cry harder.

"Little Man I am so sorry for everything. I never meant to leave you I love you so much. Papa saved me he is a hero. But now he needs some help from us because he got hurt. We have to make him better and help him." I took his hands and looked at him.

"But I want Papa. I want Papa to come home. Please Mama." his lip began to quiver and tears streaked his cheeks

"I know you do. He will be home soon I promise you" I knew I had to save him. I knew I could and I had to for our little boy

"No Mama! Now! I want my Papa, I want my Papa back. He said he would be right back" his sobs grew louder as he flailed and pushed himself off of me. He went to his bed and hid under his blanket.

"Roland he will be home. Believe me, your Papa would never leave you" I rubbed his back softly as he cried

"No No No! I just want… my… Papa and….. my Mama … please" his words were coming out through his sobs and he couldn't catch his breath.

My world was crashing down all around me. I have my son back, but lost my soulmate … again. Our son lost his father just when he got his mother back. His sobs began to soften and I knew he had cried himself to sleep. I pulled the blanket down from over his head and watched his breathing steady as he drifted deeper. I kissed his cheek and sat at the end of his bed watching over him. I spoke softly "I promise Little Man your Papa will come home … if it is the last thing I do."


End file.
